Have You Ever
by FemmeDraconis
Summary: DG fluff; Ginny tries to get over Harry, Draco tries to get over Ginny.One shot. (The first fic I EVER wrote...I've come a long way...)


Hello! I was going through a bunch of song lyrics that I had printed out a few years ago and had just found when I found the lyrics to this song. This is one of my favorite songs in the entire world, and when I read the lyrics, I realized that they were perfect for a Harry Potter fanfic! _So I lay in bed one morning wrote it, and now I'm typing it up. I'm not sure how great it is – it was just a sudden, spur-of-the-moment kinda thing. Ron really plays the role of the concerned big brother in it, and I found it touching. For anyone who is looking for a tough, devil-be-damned Draco, it's not here! He isn't mushy, but he isn't brash either. Anyway, I would love it if you guys would read it and review. This is my first attempt at a song fic, and I'd love to know what you think of it! It takes place during the Dream Team's 7th year, and Ginny's 6th._

Disclaimer: Inside I'm crying, but I have to say, no, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the song that this fic is based on. "Have You Ever" is owned by Brandy. It's a wonderful song, so if anyone likes the lyrics and wants to hear the actual song, I highly recommend it.

Have You Ever

*Have you ever been in love, been in love so bad

You'd do anything, to make them understand?

            "It's not just a 'stupid crush', Ron!"

Virginia Weasley's eyes blazed with anger, she was so infuriated and frustrated that she could have hit him, but that would have been childish.

*Have you ever had someone steal your heart away?

You'd do anything to make them feel the same?

            "Sure, sure, Ginny," he replied airily, unaffected by her ire. "But you have to realize that he's already interested in someone. D'you know Cho-"

"Yes, Ron," she said cutting him off. "I know who she is." She sighed dejectedly and sat down on one of the chairs that littered the empty classroom.

*Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart?

But you don't know what to say, and you don't know where to start. Have you ever loved…

            She thought of her very first year when she made a fool out of herself on Valentine's Day with that idiotic poem. 'His are green as a fresh pickled toad…' She thought of how humiliated she was and how he looked at her. He was surprised to say the least. It was closer to horrified.

*Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?

            Sighing, Ron squatted down to Ginny's level. Seeing the fat tears that trickled down her face, he berated himself silently for his tactlessness. 

"Look at me, Gin." She didn't.

"Please, look at me." Grasping her chin in his forefinger and thumb he looked her in the eyes. "I didn't mean to sound cruel, or insensitive-" She snorted derisively through her tears. Ron smiled wryly, and then became serious once more. Letting go of her chin he pulled up a chair in front of her and continued. "It's just that, well, you see…you're my sister, my baby sister, and I care about you. And it hurts me to see you chasing after Harry knowing that he doesn't feel that way about you. Every time you try and hide your hurt when you fail to capture his attentions, I see it, and it hurts me. He doesn't know he's hurting you- the great git," he muttered. Ginny heard him and smiled slightly. "Just promise me that you won't keep this up. It's making you miserable, and frankly, crush or not, it's not worth it. You don't deserve this."

Ginny looked at Ron, and after a small silence replied, "Okay, Ron, I'll try. It's just that, for five years I've- it's hard, just to, to turn my feelings off." She paused. "But if that's what's best for all of us, then I'll try." 

Unexpectedly, Ron suddenly pulled Ginny into a tight hug.

"Atta girl." He grinned. She replied the favor. Her tears now ceased he said, "What say we go down to dinner? I'm starved!" 

"Oh, please!" Ginny exclaimed, smacking him in the arm. "You're always hungry." Feigning a hurt expression he gasped slightly. 

"You wound me with your disregard for-" 

"Oh shut up!" 

The two exited the classroom, now laughing. 

Unbeknownst to them, there had been another person present during the talk. Detaching himself from the shadows he also went to dinner.

*Have you ever found the one you've dreamed of all your life?

You'd do anything to look into their eyes.

            Dinner so far was an awkward affair.

Both Harry and Hermione knew the talk that had transpired between Ron and Ginny, and were unsure of what to say. Ginny for one, couldn't even look Harry in the eyes. Hoping to put an end to the uncomfortable atmosphere, Harry offered Ginny the plate of minced pie. 

"Would you like some, Ginny?" He failed miserably at hiding the anxiety in his voice. Ron and Hermione remained silent, awaiting Ginny's response. After a few seconds that seemed like forever, Ginny said with a genuine smile, "Sure, Harry. I'd love some." After taking the plate, dinner resumed with its normal tenacity. 

Looking around, Ginny suddenly met the eyes of Draco Malfoy- he had been staring at her!

Draco started slightly and quickly averted his eyes when he found out that he was caught staring at the youngest Weasley. Ginny eyed him oddly for a moment, then shrugging her shoulders turned to laugh at something Harry said, forgetting just as quickly about what had happened.

*Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to

Only to find that one won't give their heart to you?

            She was laughing at some stupid joke he said! 

This was ridiculous; she was supposed to be getting over him. "Yeah, great job," he muttered darkly. 

Draco tried to hide his embarrassment and jealousy with anger. She had just caught him staring at her, and like a fool, he lost face and looked away. Thank God he remembered _some _of his training and hadn't blushed. Turning his attentions back on the red-headed vixen that had captured his attentions for the past two years he growled inwardly. She was still laughing with him!

*Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there?

And all you can do is wait, for the day that they will care. Have you ever loved…

            She was laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath! Gasping for air slightly, her eyes bright and sparkling, she snuggled closer into his warm embrace. "I love you, Draco," she breathed. Turning and looking up at him, she came closer, their lips only seconds away from touching…

"DRACO!"

"Huh, what?" he said stupidly. He half lidded, cloudy eyes snapped open and came into focus. Pansy Parkinson 'tutted' and rolled her eyes. 

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Giving her a nasty look he sneered. 

"No. As a matter of fact, Parkinson, I haven't. I've been too distracted by your greedy paws on my leg to hear a damn word you've screeched. Ripping her hand from his well muscled thigh he spit out, seeming thoroughly repulsed, "I think this belongs to you."

Rising and leaving the Slytherin table –and Pansy in awe- he stalked irritated for his room. He needed some sleep; she was getting to him again. Throwing one last fleeting glance at the table of Gryffs he continued his walk and frowned. She didn't even notice he was leaving.

*Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?

Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?

            His thoughts wandered back on the exchange between brother and sister in the potions room while he lay in bed on his back.  He had just finished some extra credit for Snape, and was returning the materials back to the cabinet when he heard them talking. 

"She loves Potter. Not me," he ground out bitterly. 'It's not like I've given her reason to,' he thought, remembering a time when he stopped her in the hall the previous year. He had wanted to tell her then, when she was alone. And he had started to! But at the sight of her inquiring – and slightly annoyed - eyes he got cold feet. Forcing a haughty, all-knowing expression on his face he said, "Oh, never mind. I just wanted to see if those were new robes you're wearing." Looking her up and down he continued, "But as I can see there not – no doubt you'd be homeless – I'll let you go on your merry way." She looked at him with such hatred then, and just walked away without a word. He could still remember the angry flush that crept on her face. She was beautiful…In truth he hadn't cared about her robes, and he still didn't. Just the thought of her lithe body gave him pleasurable shivers. And yet, that wasn't even all of it either. It was her spirit that drove him wild. Her persistence, intelligence, and goodness. Even her innocence drew her to him like a moth to flame. He really believed that they could be happy together, but she apparently didn't see it. No one would. He was a Malfoy and she a Weasley. Even feelings couldn't change that.

*Have you ever…

He loved her to distraction, but she couldn't see him through the haze that was Potter. Turning onto his side and shutting his gray eyes forcibly he decided that he would tell her – one day, and whatever happened would happen. He drifted off, dreaming of burgundy haired goddess with chocolate colored eyes that adored him just as much as he adored her.

"I love you, Virginia," he mumbled subconsciously.

*Have you ever…?


End file.
